


Don't be stupid

by thefanfictioncookiemonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefanfictioncookiemonster/pseuds/thefanfictioncookiemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry's pregnant and feeling fat , draco comforts him and Harry's birth holds a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd and proof read I tried my best

Harry groaned as he woke up he was 8 months pregnant. 

And it sucked. Everything hurt. Absoloutly everything. 

Draco stirs next to him as he hears a frantic harry dashing about the bedroom

"H'rry" draco mumbles waking up 

Harry ignored him as he chucks everything over his shoulder 

"No , no , no , no , no ,no , NO !" Harry yelled 

Draco frowns waking up a bit more , rubbing sleep out his eyes 

"Harry ?" 

Harry didn't hear as spoke to himself accidentally ignoring his blonde husband 

Haven woken up a bit more (how could he not) draco called again , this time louder

"HARRY !" Draco snapped to get his attention , merlin he felt like he was 11 again 

Harry turned 

"Oh. I didn't know you were awake" 

Draco stared wide eyes mouth open before shaking his head and mumbling "well it's hard not to with the racket your making" 

Harry sighed and turned though 

Draco noticed the clothes 

"Whats with the spillage of clothes your not so usually picky" 

Harry frowns and tilts his head in the mirror looking at draco observing him calculatingly behind him with it 

Draco then says "whats up" 

Harry huffs " I feel fat " 

"Don't be stupid harry your not fat" draco frowns crawling over to the end of the bed hugging him from the side

"I am !" Harry insisted 

Jee sometimes living with harry was like living with pansy all over again 

He sighed and then kissed Harry's neck "no you are not"

Harry sighed and turned snuggling into dracos chest 

"I disagree" he mummered 

Draco just hugs him 

1 month later.........

Harry screamed 

"Now now mr potter calm down you only have to push once more and it'll start to come out" nurse mossbloom said reassuringly 

Harry breathed in and out as draco paced at the end of the bed watching with the nurse as pansy and hermione held each of his hands and Ron and blaise sat waiting in the corner 

"Ok when your ready to push again just do it" the nurse said 

Harry quickly nodded before he pushed as hard as he could ....but what came out was a shock 

It wasn't supposed to come out so fast for a start and it looked too small and sleek for a baby 

Harry didn't hear crying and quickly started to worry the nurse picked the thing up and quickly washed off all the blood then gasped when she saw what it was carrying it over to harry 

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw what it was and giggled 

A ferret. A baby white ferret.

"What what is it harry is she ok ?" 

He grinned looking up as hermione and pansy chuckled "take a look yourself" 

Draco walked over slowly and went wide eyed when he saw the ferret just as it turned back into a baby , a bigger more healthy and admittedly what they'd expected to come out looking child.

Draco was still in shock before he burst out laughing "it figures you'd be a ferret baby girl like father like daughter" harry whispered 

Draco kissed the top of harry head and pansy , Ron , blaise and hermione all cooed over the sight


End file.
